Parthasarathy, et al., Indian Journal of Chemistry, 22B, 1250-1251 (1983), describe a class of substituted 1,2-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]quinoxaline 5-oxides that have antiamoebic activity against Entamoeba histolytica in intestinal and hepatic amoebiasis. Parthasarathy, et al., Indian Journal of Chemistry, 22B, p. 1233-1235 (1983), describe certain N-oxides of
2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrimido[2,1-h]pteridines; PA0 1,2-dihydroimidazo[2,1-h]pteridines; PA0 10-aza-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrimido[1,2-a]quinoxalines; PA0 9-aza-1,2-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]quinoxalines and PA0 7-aza-1,2-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]quinoxalines which possess antiamoebic activity in particular against hepatic amoebiasis. Strauss, et al., J. Org. Chem., 43, 2041-2044 (1978), describe the preparation of quinoxaline and dihydroimidazoquinoxaline N-oxides.